1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-158292, it is disclosed that a pixel electrode is arranged on a planarization insulating film containing an organic material, that an aperture portion is formed in an element isolation film, which covers the planarization insulating film and the pixel electrode, to expose the pixel electrode, and that the element isolation film may contain an organic material.